tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy And Reality as "DJ" (Camp Drama)
11:55 Coolboy87 5ad62aa2@gateway/web/freenode/ip.90.214.42.162 has joined #tdwiki-rp2 11:55 Hi 11:55 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Coolboy87. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 11:55 I'm Coolboy87 and i'm auditionting for DJ 11:56 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 11:56 Ok 11:57 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 11:57 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 11:57 6.5 11:57 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 11:57 6 11:58 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 11:58 Nope. 11:58 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. c: 11:58 Okay. 11:58 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, whom? 11:58 Not really 11:59 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 12:00 I may develop it, however only slightly, so it's a yes. 12:00 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 12:00 Protagonist, It's IS DJ. 12:00 *It* 12:01 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 12:01 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Coolboy87. The things you are looking for are at the bottom. 12:02 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 12:02 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Lindsay13 12:02 Um, okay. 12:03 wait. How do you do it? 12:03 <@TDIFan13> Okay, type in: 12:03 <@TDIFan13> /nick 12:03 <@TDIFan13> and then after /nick 12:03 <@TDIFan13> you put your character's name 12:03 <@TDIFan13> so 12:03 <@TDIFan13> /nick Gwen87 12:04 Ok 12:04 It's lagging 12:04 <@TDIFan13> kk just start anyway 12:04 <@TDIFan13> the nickname doesn't matter 12:04 Okay. Starting. 12:04 <+Lindsay13> Hiii, DJ! 12:05 Hey, um, Lindsay, Have you seen bunny? 12:05 <+Lindsay13> Ooh, I love your sandals. 12:05 Really, thanks? 12:05 Yours ae nice 12:05 <+Lindsay13> They're sooo rexpo. 12:05 <+Lindsay13> No, I haven't seen bunny. D: 12:05 Really, thanks. 12:05 Have you not? Oh, okay, thanks, anyway 12:05 <+Lindsay13> Wait. 12:06 <+Lindsay13> Actually. 12:06 <+Lindsay13> I might've. 12:06 <+Lindsay13> What type of animal is he? o_o 12:06 Ooh, yay! 12:06 A bunny, Lindsay, a bunny. 12:06 <+Lindsay13> Wait. 12:06 <+Lindsay13> A bunny? 12:06 <+Lindsay13> Ohhh. 12:06 <+Lindsay13> I saw one of those earlier today. 12:06 Where? 12:07 <+Lindsay13> In your ARMS, silly! 12:07 <+Lindsay13> You were holding it this morning. 12:07 <+Lindsay13> :D 12:07 Oh, heh, Your right, well done! 12:07 <+Lindsay13> So, how'd you lose it? 12:07 Geez, maybe Beth will help.. Thanks for your help Lindsay 12:07 How'd I loose it? 12:08 Well, I was sitting in an armchair and I opened my eyes and then it was gone! 12:08 <+Lindsay13> :o 12:08 <+Lindsay13> Oh, my gosh! 12:08 <+Lindsay13> That sounds awful. 12:08 <+Lindsay13> D: 12:08 <+Lindsay13> If that ever happened to my nailpolish... 12:08 I miss Bunny, so much! *Starts to sob* 12:09 B-Bye Lindsay 12:10 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 12:10 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. c: 12:10 Okay, bye 12:10 Coolboy87 5ad62aa2@gateway/web/freenode/ip.90.214.42.162 has left #tdwiki-rp2 [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions